


Star Trek AU

by AdituHino



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdituHino/pseuds/AdituHino
Summary: Кто ты в этой необъятной мультивселенной? Джим, Спок и Маккой остаются теми же (ну или почти теми же) в разных альтернативных реальностях. Сборник кратких ау-сюжетов.





	1. Ити

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо твиттеру за AU сюжеты как жанр. Спасибо Леонарду Нимою, Уильяму Шаттнеру, ДеФоресту Келли, Джину Родденберри, а также всем актёрам и создателям ребутной версии Звёздного пути.

AU в которой всё то же самое, но на Энтерпрайз есть балкон.

***

AU в которой у Маккоя раздвоение личности: по ночам он режет людей пилой, а днем работает в скорой хирургом. Джим это знает, но не боится.  
На одну унесенную Маккоем жизнь приходится 10 им спасенных, говорит себе Джим. Но правда в том что он любил бы Боунса в любом случае.  
Маккой часто хмурый и невыспанный, сам он не в курсе своей болезни. Джим просто варит ему кофе и целует в шею.

***

AU в которой макспирк - космические пираты и верные любовники, смело ищущие сокровища, до которых не дотрагивалась рука человека.

***

AU где Кирк и Спок выхаживают больного Маккоя, надев его форму и обращаясь друг к другу:  
\- Доктор Спок.  
\- Доктор Кирк.  
\- Да хватит уже, вы, двое!

***

AU в которой Маккой мой сосед по кровати, ой, по квартире то есть.

***

AU в которой Маккой судмедэксперт, а Джим вырезает на всех своих жертвах "Боунс". Маккой не догадывается, что это значит. Но позже узнает.

***

AU, в которой Маккой видеооператор. Шумные ебливые соседи как-то зовут его помочь с домашним видео. И тут спирк превращается в макспирк :з

***

AU в которой Кирк поёт в ретро-баре, а Маккой приходит туда пить, но потом пьёт всё меньше, а слушает Джима всё больше.

***

Миррор AU, в которой Кирк в приступе ревности успевает выдавить большим пальцем только один глаз Маккою. Чтоб не смотрел на Спока.

***

AU в которой Павел хочет избавиться от картавости, а Маккой врач-логопед, к которому он ходит. В итоге он избавляется от кое-чего другого)))

***

AU-кроссовер Звездного пути и Призрака в доспехах, где Джим - человек с телом андроида, а Маккой его напарник. Джим работает под прикрытием, изображает секс-бота.

***

AU где Маккой пошел на слепое свидание, но его абсолютно натуральную анкету по ошибке перепутали, и он оказался за одним столиком с Джимом.

***

AU где Джим устраивает вечеринки.  
\- Ты можешь быть моим парнем.  
\- Ты ошибся, малыш, я по девочкам.  
\- Поговорим об этом после двух коктейлей. Кстати, вот, возьми эти флаеры на бесплатную выпивку.

***

Постапокалиптическая AU, в которой Спок - остроухий мутант, за поимку которого назначена награда, а Кирк охотник за головами.

***

Советская AU по Стартреку  
\- Ну Костик...  
\- Не называй меня так!

***

фэнтези-AU где Маккой пастух, а к стаду коз прибивается одна милая козочка с кудрявым чубом...  
*локальный мем, извините*

***

Психоделическая экстази AU, в которой Спок знакомится с Кирком в гей-клубе, где тот работает гоу-гоу, на одной из дальних планет федерации.

***

Фентези-AU, в которой на Кирка-рыцаря и Спока-ученого было наложено заклятье, и они стали одним существом по имени Спирк. Спирк днем был Споком, а ночью Джимом. Это доставляло много неудобств - Спок зачастую просыпался утром в чужих постелях с незнакомцами, а Джим был вынужден по ночам следить за научными экспериментами ученого. Сначала они пытались избавиться от заклятья и разойтись, чтобы не видеть друг друга никогда. Постепенно принимая недостатки друг друга, они стали сотрудничать. Шло время. Короткие записки друг другу превратились в длинные письма и неожиданные подарки. Спирк продолжал скитаться по свету, мучаясь от невозможности встретиться с самим собой. В конце концов он нашел способ снять заклятье. Happy End.


	2. Ни

AU где Кирк - путешественник-пират во времени, но ему Высшим советом запрещен путь в единственное время - когда жил Маккой. Потому что именно тогда Кирк влюбляется внего, а после смерти Боунса сходит с ума и разрушает пространственно-временной континуум. Но он этого не помнит.  
  


***

  
  
AU где Маккой почти без выходных вкалывает на скорой медбратом, мечтает поступить учиться на хирурга и однажды спасает от смерти голубоглазого парня.   
Молодой Маккой первый раз приканчивает бутылку вискаря в одного после особенно мучительной смены, во время которой пытался спасти беременную, избитую собственным мужем. И пьяный, пишет Джиму невнятные сообщения. А потом как-то в разговоре между Маккоем и Споком Кирк ненароком слышит: "Ежедневно спасаю других, а Джим каждый день - меня".  
  


***

  
  
AU где Маккой - полицейский, а Джим преступник-изобретатель, которого он задержал и обыскивает.  
\- Воу-воу! Полегче, мистер, а то у меня встанет.  
\- Молчи, если не хочешь, чтобы я засунул пистолет тебе в задницу.  
\- Слабоватый аргумент :>  
  


***

  
  
AU где Кирк смертельно болен. В клинике он флиртует со своим лечащим врачом Маккоем, зная, что жить ему осталось недолго и наплевав на условности. В итоге Маккой открывает способ его излечить.  
  


***

  
  
Кислотное AU 60-х, где Джим с друзьями отправляется в длинный трип по дорогам Америки на синем автобусе под названием Энтерпрайз. Автобус весь в звездах и хвостатых кометах. Мелькают лица, появляются новые и где-то по пути теряются старые. Чаще их автобусом рулят Сулу и сбежавший из колледжа Чехов.   
это космическое путешествие  
космическое........  
путешествие.....................  
хэй Джимми прибавь-ка звук ты же капитан нашего космического корабля мы плывем нет мы летим далеко далеко далеко   
  
к звездам


End file.
